


Desert Song

by lferion



Category: Original Work, Westria Series - Diana Paxson
Genre: Aztlan, Desert, Freeverse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-10-23
Updated: 1998-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning to the desert after an absence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Song

High in the hard, bright sky  
   Puffs and streaks of clouds,  
     Soft comments, exclamation marks,  
     Pillows and palaces in air and gold

Mountains startle, always there,  
   Unexpectedly silent, sharp  
     With rock, grey and red and brown,  
   Supremely unconcerned in their ageless,  
     Youthful strength  
   Beneath an ageless, ancient sky

The grey-brown ground, sage-dotted,  
   Speaks in slow, soundless voices:  
     The dry, hot brush of leaf and rock and thorn  
     The quick pale flash of lizard  
     Coyote-laughter

This daughter of the desert  
   Remembers with the speechless senses  
   The spirit and the song of this land


End file.
